


Histoire d'amour

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, all from charmings pov, for class i had to rewrite a classic fairy tale, so this is a "plot twist" of cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella from Charmings P.O.V with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaya AKA: The Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaya+AKA%3A+The+Duck).



> This was for class- and I only had an hour to write it I apologize for mistakes and I'll revise later.  
> <3

            Watching her run out of the ball was probably in the worst 5 moments of my life. She hadn’t told me her name- where she lived, how old she was but she was perfect. We just seemed to match- gliding on the dance floor, stepping in synch. Laughing and talking about anything that came to mind- not even being a royal and a suitor. More so friends on the dance floor- which was a feeling I’d never had before.

As I watched her gain towards the gates, my brain clicked realizing, _“She’s leaving.”_

So I did what any reasonable young person of a hierarchy would do: I took off running.

            “Ma’am!” I called after her only to see her beautiful blue dress being careless shoved into an odd orange carriage- I tried to make it all the way down the steps before she could get away but the carriage was speeding off by the time I was half way down. I took one more stepped and fumbled- what the…

            “A glass slipper.” I couldn’t help but laugh- I know I had just met her but it seemed her style- to leave a shoe behind as a calling card.

#

            “It’s a one of kind glass slipper- made specifically for her.” Chance told me. Chance was our middle-aged, red faced, balding royal family tailor. However just because the man was hired to sew didn’t mean he didn’t know about shoes. And from time and time again- I know he knows about shoes. He studied it again for moment before adding, “I cannot be sure- but I assume it’s magic.”

            “Why does that matter?” I couldn’t help but ask. Chance seemed almost disappointed I didn’t doubt magic- so what if it was magic. I was royal heir to a throne made of gold. Of course we knew magic was real.

            “If it is magic,” Chance was so exasperated with me that it was amazing, “The shoe will only fit to _her_ foot.”

            “Are you sure?” I hated to question him, but as I took the shoe carefully from his hands and put it back in the dark wooden box, I lingered and added, “It’s the only way I can find her.”

            Normally Chance would ramble about me doubting him but this time- upon glancing up from the glass in my hands- I was given a soft smile and a nod.

            “You’ll find her your highness,” He snorted, turning back to the suit on the table, “You’re too stubborn to give up.”

#

            We started the search almost instantly. My mother and father insisted that we had to allow everyone to try the shoe on. Even despite the fact I knew she was young, petite and blonde (which should had helped the search but politics will be a force to be reckoned with).

            We stared with the villages to the far north of our kingdom and worked our way around the boarders- slowly circling in.

            5 months into the search and we only had 2 more villages to attend. Doubt was starting to leak into my heart. If she wasn’t here, I had to marry someone else- despite the fact my heart would only ever be hers.

            The Royal Crier had set out before us two days prior to make the announcement to the village of Verre. And no doubt their would be a hundreds of people waiting to try the shoe on. Just like the last 15 villages.

            As expected when we reached the middle of town I saw the line extended long on down the road. This would take hours.

            “ _This may be the only way to find her.”_ I sighed and adjusted my waist coat- I had to find her. I had too. So I stepped off the carriage, onto the hard dirt and smiled at the line.

            “Who’s first?”

#

            “12 hours. That took 12 hours.” I know it’s improper for royals to whine but I think I had a right to it, just this once. Clint, my right hand man, just shook his head and laughed at me. I glared at him from across the carriage- I was going to reply when the carriage came to a stop.

            “We’re no supposed to stop until nightfall…” Clint was more so mumbling to himself than I, but I nodded anyways and carefully placed my hand on the haft of my sword. Exactly as Clint was doing.

            Suddenly the coachman, Flavienne, was opening the carriage door smiling sheepishly.

            “Sorry sirs, a young maiden stopped us. Told us that her and her sister wanted to try the slipper on, but because their carriage broke they couldn’t make it into town.”

            Clint looked at me carefully before turning back to Flavienne and nodding.

            “Take us there.”

#

            “This place is creepy as hell.” I was glad Clint mumbled it, since it was ‘improper for royals to use such words’. He was right though.

            The large house seemed to loom over the property- the shingles on the roof starting to slide out of space, some shutters on the windows were crooked or even completely gone.  The base color of the house was a dark grey- but it may have been a black at one point. The trimming of the house was a dulled blue, but I could tell at one point it had been vibrant. The columns, stairs and railings were all what I was suppose a lime green at one point- but was now a faded moss color. The house just seemed uncared for and sad.

            “ _Everyone gets the chance to try the slipper on. No matter how big, or small. No matter if male or female or in-between. Everyone gets a chance.”_ My mother’s words echoed in my head as we started up the stairs.

            Clint never left go of the haft of his sword as we climbed the stairs. Upon reaching the top a woman we waiting for us- something I assume was supposed to be a smile, but appeared more as a grimace, on her face. Her hair was pulled back in a style I saw my mother wear when I just a little kid, but now it was far out of style. Her dress, like the exterior of the house- was faded and at one point probably a bright, strong red- but was now a dulled, splotchy almost pink.

            “Hello. Welcome to my home,” She stepped aside to allow us in- and per normal Clint walked in before hand, “Please excuse the mess.”

            The inside of the house was spotless, and left me wondering if we had traveled to another home entirely. The walls were pastel blues and greens, with perfect white trim and not a spec of dust or dirt in sight. Clint must have noticed as well as I had, because his eye brow was cocked and held the same expression of ‘what the…’ as I wanted to show.

            “Oh, please do forgive my manners. I’m lady Tremaine.” She held her hand out to me and I bent down to kiss the top of her hand.

            ‘ _Note to self wash lips/tongue for 3 hours when home.’_

            “Nice to meet your acquaintance.” Okay maybe the years and years of ‘How to be the ruler of kingdom 101’ had finally paid off. I maintained extra effort to keep the smile steady.

            “I do apologize about the outside of the house- no one from the village is willing to travel so far to fix it, and out maid is a little…” It seemed like the Lady Tremaine was searching for the word but I knew she already had one picked out, “She’s a little uneducated- stupid even. So she can’t do all the painting by herself.”

            I nodded as well as Clint. She sighed before giving us another one of her ‘am I smiling or grimacing’ looks before going to open the doors to the left.

            “My lovely daughters, Antoinette and Drizella, would like to try the shoe if you may.” Something about the way she smiled chilled me. Like she knew something I didn’t, “Everyone gets a chance.”

I nodded and her smile kept chilling me but never the less gently I took the shoe out of the small wooden box and I kneeled on the floor in front of the couch where the two girls sat.

            “I’m the oldest, so I shall go first.” The brunette said, I think that was the one introduced as Drizella.

            _‘What kind of name is Drizella?’_

            “No I’m more eligible so I shall go first.” The red head said right before she shoed her sister off the couch and slid into her spot- placing her foot in front of where I held the shoe.

            “No, Antoinette, I go first!” So I was right. The brunette **was** Drizella.

            About the time that Drizella leaped over the arm of the couch to tackle her sister was when I looked at Clint for help, but found him just as lost as I was.

            “Girls!” Lady Tremaine’s voice wasn’t yelling, but it was a loud. And it did seem to make everything stop.

            “Drizella, try the slipper on.” Antoinette sighed and rolled her eyes, but other than that did not argue.

            Drizella must have tried wiggling her foot into the slipper for at least two or three minutes before Lady Tremaine’s voice cut through the room again.

            “Antoinette, your turn.” Lady Tremaine’s voice was back to the original voice I heard, but it was still as chilling.

            “Move, fat foot.” Shoving her sister out of the way again, Antoinette slid into the space in front of where I held the shoe.

            Her foot was much too wide to even fit into the slipper. And even though her sister was howling at laughter at her attempts- Antoinette tried. Gotta admire a girl with perseverance.

            “I’m sorry, ma’am but we really must be going…” I started before standing up and nodding, “You said you had a maid here? Does she want to try the shoe on?”

            Lady Tremaine shook her head, “She is much too stupid to be your mystery girl.”

            “Well, I believe everyone gets a chance.” Throwing words back in peoples faces wasn’t something a royal was supposed to do- but damn it. Everyone should get a chance. Even if the maid was uneducated, she should be able to say she tried.

            “If you insist.” I swallowed down the laughter at the twitch Lady Tremaine’s face gave, before she climbed the stairs.

            The definition of awkward was this moment: standing in the foyer of a creepy house- with two sisters who looked ready to kill me for my place in line for the crown.

            5 minutes pasted.

            “Maybe we should just go.” I mumbled to Clint- now turned towards the door. Who knew if this maid even existed, maybe Lady Tremaine was going to get an anvil and drop it on us.

            “Maybe we should stay.” Something in the way Clint said the sentence had me turning around.

            There she was- my waltzing partner. Her beautiful blonde hair was shoved up into messy bun, and there was dirt and grime on her face but I knew those eyes anywhere. Lady Tremaine was stopped on the stairs above her, and “gently” shoved her forward- making her stumble onto the floor.

            The sisters snickered off to the side, and slowly I walked towards her.

            “Hello, your highness.” Her voice was just as soothing and pleasant as I remember. I couldn’t help my smile as I stepped into her space- wiping some grime away from her forehead.

            “Charming. Call me Charming.” Her laugh was amazing, “Now you know my name- what is yours?”

            “Cinderella.” I smiled and repeated the name- mostly for myself- before getting down on one knee and holding the shoe out.

            “If you may.” She laughed and gently slid her foot into the shoe. Chance was right- it fit for her and her only.

            “Well, would ya’ look at that.” I couldn’t help but say it- and Cinderella’s hopeful smile was the best thing I’d seen since the night of the ball.

            Standing back up, I gently kissed her forehead.

            “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

#

            “I give you, your new rulers!” My fathers voice boomed over the palace walls it seemed- letting everyone know me and my wife were ready to control the kingdom.

            “Queen Cinderella and Queen Charming!”


End file.
